Twilight
by gedatsu-kitteh
Summary: The past is the begining of the begining and all that is and has been is but the twilight of the dawn. [StanKyle]


**A/N: **So before you read: this is slash. StanKyle. I no own. You no sue.

**Twilight**

By "Holy mother of crap this sucks!" Gedatsu-Kitteh

"_The past is the beginning of the beginning and all that is and has been is but the twilight of the dawn."- H.G. Wells_

Blue lips sighed in acceptance. His limbs were nearly numb from cold and his emptiness illuminated through his pale gray skin. He furrowed his brows in concentration, grunting in a pitiful attempt to move his leg. He was just going for a walk like always. It helped to clear his mind; to pull out a fresh slate. Who knew there was a root hidden under all that snow? He knew his leg was broken, as it was twisted behind him in an unnatural manner. All of that from a defiant tree root. Yep, nature was taking back her planet starting with him. Seriously, death by tree root? How embarrassing. The ebony haired boy sighed; at the moment there were more important issues to be dealt with.

He closed his eyes letting his forehead touch the snow beneath him. He could feel his mind shutting down and his heart slowing its rhythm, going into hibernation mode. It was getting hard to think now. Groggily he decided he should think of something memorable before he goes. His thoughts immediately turned to his best friend. _Oh Kyle…_

_Nine year old Stan sat with Kyle in their special tree. The sun was setting; orange strokes illuminated the sky making the world aware of its glory. Kyle always reminded Stan of twilight: so bright yet placid, so heavenly but earth-bound. He was so lucky to have these moments alone with Kyle. These days would see no end; skies were endless and dreams never died. _

_Kyle rested his cheek against Stan's shoulder sighing with content._

"_Hey Stan?"_

"_Mm?"_

_Kyles eyes flickered from Stan's back to the horizon. The rooftops went on forever like a mirror's reflection; like Stan and Kyle._

_Kyle took a breath. "Stan."_

_Stan shifted to look at Kyle. "I'm listening."_

"_Don't- wait. Can you- no." Tripping over his words Kyle pouted in frustration. Stan smirked letting a laugh through his nose. Kyle was adorable._

_Kyle glared through one eye. "Stan be serious!"_

"_Ok, ok! Fine. Spill."_

"_Stan promise me- promise me you won't die." Kyle lifted his head to look Stan directly in the eyes. Stan would never forget those eyes. They were gray and green, soft and deep like evergreens. Kyle and his evergreen eyes._

"_Dude! I won't die!" He said cocking an eyebrow. "What's with you lately?"_

_Kyle frowned and his gaze lessened. Despondency flowed though green. "I don't want you to die." _

_Catching some remorse off Kyle Stan frowned as well. "I'm not going anywhere…" His voice was soft and coated with an innocent kind of wisdom only children knew. Stan moved to put an arm around Kyle's shoulder and pull him into his chest. He pushed away some red curls revealing Kyle's small ears. Stan leaned in brushing his lips against baby soft lobes. "I'd never leave you alone."_

Suddenly Stan didn't feel so content with death. He promised Kyle he wouldn't die and Stan was willing to climb mountains for Kyle. A sudden panic swelled in his chest as he felt his organs switch to operational. Placing two palms flat on the floor he pushed up with all he had in his heart; and all he had was Kyle. Yes, Kyle would pull him through like always; during exams, homework, school squabbles and life. Kyle would always be there.

His frozen joints buckled under his body weight. Hissing and gritting his teeth Stan pushed rising inches above the ground, before collapsing into a defeated heap on the forest floor. Stan breathed in and out heavily gasping as air burned inside his lungs. Searing hot tears trickled down his cheek, the cold wind almost freezing them immediately. Stan let his head rest on his chin. He had a boiling lump in the back of his throat, his stomach hurt, and his head was aching. The intense pressure inside was building, building, building, until Stan finally released the bottle cap and let his emotions flow over the edge.

He sobbed loudly feeling his heavy heart throb in his chest painfully. His mind teeming with thoughts of everything Stan and Kyle could never do.

"Kyle…" Stan squeaked between sobs. "Kyle… Kyle come find me." Yes. Kyle would come find him. He wouldn't let Stan go. He wouldn't.

Every fleeting moment, hope that Kyle would come drowned in despair and horrid chilling realization: Kyle wasn't coming. No one was coming. No one knew where he was. He was all alone short of a miracle. The tears kept coming but their flow was less intense. Stan mentally counted all the things he'd never come across again.

He'd never feel his mother's soft kisses against his brow. He'd never see the quiet snowfall through a misty bedroom window. He'd never run through the halls and get detention. He'd never snuggle up in a warm blanket, drinking hot coco with Kyle leaning against his side, happily watching Terrance and Philip. Stan had honestly felt in his heart that those days would never end, that the sky was endless, that dreams never died and forever meant exactly what it wasn't: forever.

He'd never see twilight. He'd never see evergreen eyes.

He felt his senses growing dim, signaling it was time to give up. And as soon as he let his lids flutter closed he felt the warmth caress his cheek. Mustering up his last bit of strength, he cracked an eye open to see orange had painted over the gloomy grey sky. It must be late; the sun was setting and…

Warmth exploded in Stan's heart. Fresh tears ran rivers down his taut cheeks pulled into a grin from ear to ear. He could see… he could see…!

…_Twilight…_

Stan felt his body and heart tremble violently with what came next.

…_evergreen eyes…_

"Stan…? Oh my God STAN!"

The ebony haired boy smiled as he relaxed and closed his eyes. He felt warm hands scatter across his body in a panic.

Everything would be alright.

_He'd made it through Twilight._

**A/N:** omg… lol don't you love how I butcher the angst with humor in the beginning? -sigh- I should have let Stan die at the end. Oh well. Reviews make kittehs happeh:D


End file.
